


Black Dress 黑蕾丝

by Ashan1551



Category: Ironman, Ironspider - Fandom, Spiderman - Fandom, starker - Fandom, 铁虫 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark/Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashan1551/pseuds/Ashan1551
Summary: *女仆裙Play. 按摩室 关键词：黑丝 白裤 渔网袜.*是撩人Tony跟纯情Boy没错了，制服真的很好搞.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	Black Dress 黑蕾丝

超级英雄们的心路历程要比城市里的上班族们艰苦许多，这使得总是在实验室里面摆弄着机械工程的Ironman还要时隔几天抽出时间来保卫世界。  
而我们的友好邻居蜘蛛侠于这周末才刚刚完成了他的专业课考试，当Peter将假期的时候告知给Tony之后，小胡子男人马上订下了两张前往马尔代夫的机票。  
Stark大厦的商业总裁总算是有时间可以跟他的小男友度过一个安宁又美好的假期了，为此Tony还特意将神盾局局长和国防部的那帮老家伙们的号码给加入了黑名单。  
戴着红褐色墨镜的小胡子男人揽住了身旁少年的纤细腰肢，Peter害羞地往Tony的胸口上面贴合着。等到两个人一起迈过了停靠在停机坪上的走道，坐在私人飞机里的男孩好奇地往周侧的方向望着。  
Tony一身西装革履的坐在他的身旁，在手里面的平板界面上做着到达目的地之后的主要规划。男人时不时地往周遭的男孩身上撇去一眼，勾了勾唇角招呼飞机上的服务人员端来美味可口的佳肴。  
“Mr.Stark，我还从来没有来到过这么酷的地方！”Peter的眼眸里闪烁着星光，他不断地将心目中的崇拜投递到眼前的男人身上。  
“Well，很快你就会适应了。”Tony替他摊开了纯色的口布，又掀起白色的一角来轻轻地塞进了男孩的领口里面。男人娴熟地将餐盘里面的午餐肉给切至成块，而后拿起了叉子亲自喂给了身旁的少年。  
“感觉如何？”长者浅笑着眉眼询问出声。Peter咀嚼着的动作真是像极了生长着棕色绒毛，正在啃食着橡树籽的松鼠，品尝到的美味食物正逐渐刺激着男孩的味蕾，令他的眼神都眯成了一条缝。  
“Delicious！”接连几口下去，干涸的喉咙已经对于食物的吞咽有些力不从心了。男孩眉头轻皱，他现在迫切地需要一些软饮来温润一下他的喉咙。Tony看出了他的意愿，放下了刀叉拿过了一旁的高脚杯。  
鲜红地液体被倒入进杯中，红褐色的赤霞珠散发出了一股浓郁地醇香，Peter浅浅地呼吸上一口之后，生生发觉自己快沉浸在这股弥漫在空气中的酒香味里了。  
价格昂贵的高脚杯之间发生了轻微地碰撞，叮当地响声过后男孩也被换回了些神智。男人举起了手中的那杯红酒朝他微微示意着，挑了挑眉：“别担心，你已经符合饮酒的年龄了，”他默默地指引着停留在他身边的年轻人，声线低沉而又轻缓：“不如与我小酌一杯？”  
蜘蛛侠的人生总是充满着各种各样的挑战，这一次也不例外。少年的手指轻轻地附上了那根杯柱，他看着Tony晃动着酒杯模样，眼神里面也传递出了一份认可。Peter同意了来自男人之间的邀约，透明的玻璃杯里面鲜红着的液体缓慢晃动，男孩将手中的酒杯举至了眼前，看着杯口上方映出来镜像。  
坐在他正对面的Tony正在牵动着自己的嘴角，在男孩确定邀约的那一刻，两人之间却陷入进一份诡异的博弈当中。而此时的Peter并不需要长者再出声引导些什么，聪明的男孩总是懂得该如何认清当下的局势。  
少年凝望着酒杯中的液体，终于肯当着男人的面将杯中的红酒系数吞咽进了喉咙里。Peter的酒量一向不好，先前的校庆舞会上面就差点被人灌醉。为此男人特意对着他下达了禁酒令，可是现在的Tony却先一步违背了自己的意愿，这也让突然没了顾及的男孩勇于挑战。  
男孩由于迫切地想要证明自己之后，一番动作下来有些迅猛。未能吞进的红酒渍顺着他的唇角缓慢下滑到下颚处，就连洁白的脖颈上面都被滑落处一抹鲜艳的红，逐渐滴落进卫衣上绽放出了一朵玫瑰。  
Tony将面前的一切统统收入眼底，男人的喉咙生生发紧，他在吞咽了几口口水之后，也端起了手中的酒杯一饮而尽。酒精入喉的那一刻感觉十分不适，尤其是对于Peter这种沾酒次数不多的前提下。  
男孩张开了被红酒给染红的唇角，一些夹杂着埋怨的声调到达男人耳朵里全部转变成了另类的嗫嚅。未能被抹去的红酒渍就那样挂在了Peter的下颚于脖颈上，此刻已经心神荡漾的Tony直接将身子探上前去，伸手捧过了男孩稚嫩的脸蛋，将自己的薄唇覆盖在了那上面。  
像是在他的乖巧男孩一份特殊奖励，仅仅是蜻蜓点水一般地轻啄后，男人的唇部扫过了男孩沾染上红酒渍的那一小块皮肤。舌尖柔柔地舔舐在了上面，沿着Peter的下颚轻扫着每一处，一阵湿润将其包裹，这令默默地承受这一切的男孩只得紧紧地攥紧了自己的衣裤。  
Tony一路舔吻着来到了男孩的脖颈，期间的过程中又在那片白皙的肌肤上面吸嘬上几口。背部引起的酥麻感一路追随到了尾椎骨，男孩微张着嘴泄露了几声轻喘，浅棕色的眼睛也在此时紧眯成了一道缝隙。  
他不知道这种'特殊鼓励'还要维持多久，身体已经先一步地进行颤抖了，可胸口间正在跳跃着的心脏却想使得他挽留住自己的男人。终于一声甜腻的“Tony”被轻呼出来，引得男人的鼻间发出了一声轻笑。  
以往每次男孩在快要坚持不住的时候都会发出类似这样的呼唤，言下之意却是怯生生地想要寻求帮助。而男人每次又都会从了他的意，抱着自己心爱的男孩不再进行下去了。  
意识到Tony骤然间停下来的动作，Peter讨好性的昂着头亲吻着男人下颚上面的小胡子。几声轻吻之后，男孩睁着明亮的眸子含情脉脉地注视着年长的恋人，眨了眨眼睛又唤出了一声：“...Tony？”  
这次是很明显的上扬音，一份孑然而止的甜蜜亲吻被这样硬生生打断了，男孩有些扭捏地攥着身上穿着的衣物，抬眸凝视着长者浅色的唇部，闭上了眼睛将自己饱满的唇部主动地贴合了上去。  
从未如此主动地Peter令男人稍微震惊了一秒，接着很快就被夺去了主导权。Tony的手掌按压着男孩的后脑，带动着他又向自己的方向推进了一些。一阵带着红酒味的醇香被渡入进对方的口中，属于男孩的那份还掺杂着些一股特有的奶香，男人轻轻啃咬着Peter的上唇瓣，舌尖一一扫过那层洁白的贝齿，终于撬开了牙关伸入进了男孩的唇腔里。  
彼此的唾液浸湿了嘴唇，长者的两片薄唇牢牢地覆盖在了那一处温润之上，Tony的舌尖使坏地顶着Peter的上颚，这一吻极尽绵长，直到男孩的脸颊因为呼吸而憋的面部涨红，男人才缓慢地放开了他。  
“做的不错。”Tony温柔地抚弄着男孩变得有些凌乱地短发，回到了方才停留着的位置上。  
“Thanks，Tony...”男孩脸部的潮红还没有全部消去，声音软嚅地回复着：“我还是有些不太会换气。”  
“这并没有什么，Sweetie。”长者的声线柔和细腻，“跟在我身边一段时间后，你就能够熟练掌握了。”  
“嗯...”Peter低着头轻点了两次，一副乖张地样子引得男人心情舒畅。  
Tony在平板上面拟定着接下来的活动规划——当然，私人度假区里面的SPA项目必不可免。小胡子男人在心间打着如意算盘，机舱的储藏室里面安静地躺着一份特质成的情I趣服装。  
男人翘起的左腿脚尖朝着空气中微微点起示意着，眼神也飘忽到了男孩身上，像是一名优秀的捕猎者，想要将猎物牢牢地禁锢于自己的巢穴内。  
不知它的主人穿起这身衣物来的模样... 会是什么样子的呢？

马尔代夫的岛屿上面碧天连成一线，穿着一条浅黄色海绵宝宝短裤的男孩正光着脚丫浅脚踩在了沙滩上，轻快地步伐追逐着浪花的弧线。  
坐在岸边的遮阳伞下，小胡子男人横躺在了长椅上面，墨镜半摘搭在了鼻梁上。Tony喝着手中的红石榴汁，目光灼灼地注视着在沙滩上面奔跑着的男孩。  
“别被岸边的石子硌到脚趾，Peter。”来自长者的一句轻声呼唤，少年抬着头回应着。他不断地在沙滩上面堆起了一层壁垒，这番动作令他想起了小时候拼搭着的积木，再到中学时期跟好友Ned一起摆弄过的乐高与死星玩具。  
越是到后面越发来了兴致，就在快要构建起最后一层壁垒时，一道强力地海浪朝着他的方向扑来，男孩也停下了手中的动作。直到整个人被一片突如其来地海水给扑湿，刘海湿答答地零落下来，坐在长椅上的Tony焦急地朝向他的方位奔跑过来。  
“Pete？Look at me，are you ok？”男人牢牢地握住了男孩的肩膀，担忧地眼神逐一扫过男孩的面部，关切地问着。Peter垂下了眼眸，看着被海水给冲散了的碉堡，唯独剩下了一些湿润的流沙时，男孩负气地捶了捶地面。  
“讨厌，讨厌死了！”刘海往下面滴着水，随着男孩的肢体晃动被挥洒在了男人的小腿上面。看着为此懊恼生着闷气的Peter，Tony的胸口间弥漫上了一阵柔软。  
“如果大海伤害了你，那你就要去征服它，Honey。”男人起身拿来了一块天蓝色的冲浪板，慢慢地踱步在了沙滩上面。  
“您居然还会冲浪吗，先生？”少年的心脏悸动着，他是如此崇拜着眼前的男人。  
“当然了，孩子，钢铁侠无所不能。”Tony伸手将男孩鬓角上的碎发给捋到耳后，抱着冲浪板小幅度地奋力一冲之后，轻轻划在了水面之上。  
Peter站在岸边牢牢地盯住了男人的动作，却在一阵汹涌地浪花欲要拍打过来后奋力地呼喊提醒道：“Tony，小心——”  
一阵浪潮瞬间吞噬掉了他的呼喊声，少年慌乱地在这片蓝色的海域内企图寻找着方才漂浮着的一块浮木。可在无论如何也寻找不到男人的踪迹时，混着咸味的水渍扑洒在了Peter的面颊上，蜘蛛侠挥拳抨击在了当下的沙滩上。  
可正当男孩心灰意冷之际，象征着那一抹天蓝的冲浪板再次回归到了他的视线中。男人胸口中间印着的克莱因蓝映衬着当下出色的爆发力，一双健壮的小腿踏在了那一层冲浪板上面挥舞着动作，浪花间漂浮着的身躯更加强大了。  
“Peter——”Tony在第一时间叫出了男孩的名字，男人神色轻松地凝望着目光略显呆滞的少年。直至Tony从海面上归来，宽阔的背部线条上面范着晶莹的水珠，壮硕地胸肌上也映衬出了完美的曲线。  
先前喷过发胶的刘海被海水浸湿，Tony随手往上一捋，举手投足间散发着强烈的荷尔蒙气息。  
Tony说的对... 钢铁侠真的无所不能。小胡子男人的举动又再一次地刷新了男孩对于他的认知，于是Peter也奋力地挥舞着双臂，在Tony拎着冲浪板归来的时候给予了他的胜利者一个拥抱。  
“想要掌控这项技能吗，Peter？”长者扣住了男孩的下巴，一双幽深地眸底如同深海。而男孩像是游跃在期间的蜉蝣，只能凭借着这片汪洋带来给自己的快感。  
鱼没了水不能呼吸，他想自己也一定是如此渴望着眼前的这个男人吧。  
少年抬起了明亮的眸子，在Tony的注视下轻轻地点了点头。“首先，你要亲自挑选一个适合自己的冲浪板。”男人柔声指导着，Peter纵观其左右却唯独挑选了Tony手中抱着的那个。  
“Good choice，Peter。”一声鼓励打在了男孩的心头，少年紧紧地抱着先前与男人一同征服过这片海域的冲浪板，期望着它能够将这份荣耀亲自降临在自己身上。  
浪花跃起的海岸线上，男人不断地灌输给Peter一些主要的指导动作，关于起浪时候的判断，自己需要拿捏着的姿势等等。到了最后Tony则重重地拍了拍男孩的肩膀，沉稳地声音指示道：“永远也不要畏惧它，Peter，想要征服它的第一条守则就是，你不能惧怕它。”  
蜘蛛侠拍着胸脯保证自己能够做得到，毕竟少年并不想让自己崇拜着的长者失望。“Just do it，Kid。”肩膀上承受着的力道微微松开，男人柔和地目光默默地注视着他。  
Tony站在男孩背后凝望着海面上漂浮着的小小身影，这块浮木当下正经历在了汹涌的浪花上面。一道海浪朝着他扑了过来，Peter由于重心不稳栽倒在了水面里。已经接连几次的失败令Tony的心都被整个揪起，可是他不愿出声打破这片氛围，男人不愿将Peter辛苦构筑起来的决心与努力功亏一篑。  
男孩将经历过的经验全部积攒了起来，成为了自己正一步步接近成功的垫脚石。每一次在跌倒之后，Peter都会奋力地爬起，重新踏上冲浪板的瞬间，眼神都比先前一次更加坚定。哪怕自己经历过第100次的挫折，蜘蛛侠都会咬着牙第101次的重新站起来。  
冰凉地海水蔓延过了他的膝盖，腰际线直至胸口，甚至被浪花冲下去的时候还会令他呛上几口水。但是不知放弃为何物的Peter Parker仍旧坚韧地将自己的身躯朝着那层天蓝色的板子上面奋力一跃，动作逐渐熟练之后的Peter也成功把握了要领。  
直到男孩踏着脚底的冲浪板纵横在了这片浪花之上，少年的脸上才终于绽放出了笑容。Peter嘴角间咧开的弧度像是正亲身站到了领奖台上一般，正守着专属于他的那份荣誉勋章。  
Tony先前一直悬着的心也终于成功地放了下来，小胡子男人如沐春风，“真的有种家有少年初长成的感觉。”当少年从冲浪板上面翻身跃下，重新回到岸边时，一双白皙的小腿在被海水浸泡过之后更加稚嫩了。  
晶莹透亮地水珠从Peter的肩膀与胸口上面滴落下来，少年生气勃勃地活力映衬进背后海天一色的景象里，无疑是份感官极致的视觉盛宴。  
Peter在上岸后甩了甩自己湿润的头发，像是一只大型的犬科动物，企图将浑身上下的水珠挥洒掉。望着正欲离他越来越近的Tony，男孩眨着明亮的眼眸，笑起来格外动人心魄。  
小胡子男人张开着拥抱将其拥入怀中，Tony的手臂缓缓地抚摸上了Peter泛着水珠的腰际线，又慢慢地往那片漂亮地蝴蝶骨上移去。早在男孩在沙滩上摆弄着碉堡时，男人就将其视为一顿美餐佳肴，混着手里的那份石榴汁一并吞入到了口中去。  
Peter被自己年长的恋人抱着自是不会多想什么，以为是Tony赋予他的奖励，脸上挂着洋溢的微笑将面部更加探进了他的胸口。男人的浅吻轻啄在了男孩的额头，脸颊与下巴上面。  
“畅游够了吗，Honey？”一双蜜糖色的大眼睛注视着他，Tony的嘴唇轻启：“现在想不想要回到别墅中去，那里有个水疗中心，SPA服务能够让你爽上天。”  
男孩闻言轻轻地推开了Tony，继而抱紧了自己怀中的冲浪板回绝道：“我想要再去尝试几次.. 害怕冲浪技术还有些不熟练，先生。”  
男人对于此番回绝倒也并未在意，只是将手缓缓地掌控在Peter的脑后，随即浅吻了一下男孩的唇部。“等到玩够了来到SPA按摩室找我，不必敲门，这是我赋予你的特权。”  
男孩有些留恋的追寻着Tony的唇部，小幅度地蹭着那里外翻出来的肌肤。直到男人远去地身影正逐渐淡漠在了男孩的视线范围中，Peter才推着冲浪板重新漂浮在了这片海域之上。

男孩在一片海域间尽情地显露着自己的身姿，脚下的冲浪板成为了能够将他与这片大海缔结起来的桥梁。Peter挥舞着动作地整体线条十分优美卓越，少年出色的爆发力尽显。  
等到Peter已经熟练地掌控了这项技能后，时间已经将近接近于黄昏了，有些玩脱了的男孩这才想着要将冲浪板收回。少年行走在了浅色的沙滩上面，一步一步地回到了别墅区。  
Peter顺着门派上的指引，轻轻地将SPA中心的门给推出了一道缝隙。男孩刚想着要给自家男人一个惊喜，却听到了里面略显欢愉的声音漏出。  
“轻一点—— Lady，你的力道太大了。”有几个身着女仆装的女人站立在了男人的周围，而女士们稚嫩纤细地双手正逐一按压着男人小臂跟腿部上面的肌肉块，帮忙放松着那些紧绷起来的穴位。  
男孩能够听的出来，此时正在享受着天伦之乐的Tony发出了接连几声的长叹，像是体验了一场极佳美妙地享受。其中一位女仆还将掌心里面倒入了一些秘制精油，并且层层地涂抹在了男人裸露着的背部上面。  
Tony赤裸着的上半身，将下巴搁置在了自己的臂弯里，闭上了眼睛沉迷在了这片美好氛围里。而那名贴合他最近的女仆用纤细的手指轻轻地推拿在了男人的背部上，偶尔由于牵连到动作过大，饱满的胸部就这样暴露了出来，胸间的两颗肉球快要紧贴在Tony的背上。  
好啊... Tony Stark，怪不得从刚才开始就一心想要往这里跑。原来无论到哪里都有一群女人想要往这位金主的身上靠，这可还真是应了从男人口里说出来的那句能够'爽上天'的极致享受啊。  
蜘蛛侠推门走了进去，不断按动着自己手指上的关节，在几声骨骼的响动声音之后，男孩活动了一下手臂筋骨。默默地巡视了一圈之后，递给了周围的女仆们一个眼神。  
服侍者自知这是被自家Boss给带入进来的人，深知地位尊贵，变低着头全部退了出去。Peter邪邪一笑，直接上手亲身按摩着Tony的背部，力道不算大，但是比起普通人能够承担的重量足矣。  
“呃——”男人先是发出了一声舒服地赞叹，身上紧绷着的肌肉也变得舒缓了许多。Tony像是并未察觉，紧闭着双眼享受着男孩带给他的一切服侍快感，“能够告诉我你的名字吗，Sweetie？”  
Peter动了动嘴巴却是无声，他不想长时间的沉默来引起男人的注意，于是尖着嗓子回应了一句：“Annie，Sir。”  
“Annie... Annie。”小胡子男人在口间不断回味着这个名字，于是浅笑着扬起嘴角：“好的，Annie。现在你能够将手部向下移一些吗？按摩那里的快感应该要比现在好受的多。”  
可别真的得寸进尺啊... Peter的脸上遍布着黑线，不得不将手肘往男人小腿上面的回弯处用力一磕。果不其然换来了Tony从鼻尖发出的一声闷哼，男孩装腔作势地回复道：“Sorry.. 先生，我是不是太用力了。”  
“嗯哼—— 与之前的柔和力道相比，你确实不在状态。”小胡子男人轻哼了一声，将身体转了过来仰躺在了Peter面前。Tony的手臂弯曲着枕在了自己脑后，脸上凸显出较为惬意的神色来，可眼睛却依然紧闭着。  
小胡子男人挑了挑眉，从嘴间发出了一句挑衅：“这样会不会令你觉得好一些？”男孩盯着那张完全暴露在他眼底的俊脸，忽然手下的动作停顿了一秒。  
能够生的这样好看... 到底是吃什么长大的啊？Peter默默地揉捏着男人的背部，脸颊上面也泛起了红。“好孩子，再把手往下面移一点... 那里有个等待许久的大家伙呢。”  
有那么一瞬间，男孩竟然以为他像是故意这么做的。Peter咬了咬牙，慢慢地将手伸入进Tony的裤裆里面。炽热地柱身烫的他呼吸骤停了一秒，接着就是男孩快要跳脱出来的心脏。  
“Sir...？”男孩迟疑着，询问着他要不要进行下面一步。Tony并未回应，而是轻轻地抬动了腰肢，将滚烫地性器往Peter掌心的虎口里面送着。  
男孩的手指上下撸动地硕大的根茎，甚至底下的睾丸也不被放过地鼓捣着。Peter的耳边相应着Tony满足的呼吸声，而手间羞耻的动作却令他夹紧了自己的双腿。  
Peter的指尖时不时的扣弄着上面的马眼部分，围绕着根茎的头部用指甲划着圈。粗壮的柱身继而变得粗上了许多，男人的胸口也出现了频率性的起伏。  
“现在来舔一舔它，Honey。”长者先一步地做出了指引，穴口中心已经有些湿润地男孩亲身跪在了按摩床上，羞愤地瞪了一眼仍旧紧闭着眼睛的Tony。趴在了男人的胯间张开了自己的小口，对着那份庞然大物吞了进去。  
“唔嗯...”口腔之中包含着一股灼热，紫红色硬挺着的龟头就这样被男孩给吞入了进去，却仍旧露出了半截柱身在外。当Tony的马眼接触到男孩那柔软的唇肉时，男人从喉咙间发出了一声满足的长叹。  
男人身上的白色浴袍像外敞开着，浑身裹上了一份混着精油跟沐浴露的清香味。Peter尽力地想要做到放松自己的喉咙，从而将男人全部吞入进去。可是男孩却还是低估了Tony傲人的尺寸，当龟头扫过他的喉咙口时，一股强烈地不适感却还是令他干呕出声。  
“放轻松，不要着急...”Tony一阵低沉地喘息声音过去，额头上面也分泌出了汗液。Peter在不好受的同时他也一样十分难受，“要用舌头，Honey。”  
少年像是一个初学者那样，被自己心仪的导师指引着，慢慢地徐徐渐进起来。男孩撸动着自己未能吞入进去的地方，换来男人引发出声的长叹。Tony晃动着自己的腰肢，动作十分轻缓，像是并不着急似的，生怕吓到自己的男孩。  
见男人将自己的分身往男孩的口中送着，Peter由于吞入的动作而变得酸涩的下颚也好转了许多。于是在进入的过程中变得尤为顺利，Tony的前列腺变得越发越肿胀起来。  
喉咙间的阻塞感更加厉害，Peter用自己湿漉漉的眼神注视着Tony，可在发觉仍然紧闭着的眼眸时重新将头深埋下去，尽可能卖力地做着吞咽的工作。  
“唔.. 唔！”察觉到自己口中正欲濒临爆发的阴茎，男孩从嘴里也发出了难耐地呻吟声。“好了，现在停下来吧。”终于是于心不忍，男人不想要将咸腥的精液喷洒进男孩的唇腔里面。Peter闻言将自己的嘴巴张开，男人坚硬无比地前列腺上面还在掺杂着男孩先前留下的口水渍，从而牵扯出了一条暧昧的银丝。  
Tony快速地自己上手撸动了几下快要被涨满地性器，手间越来越快的动作令他的呼吸逐渐不稳，男人已经快要射出了，“看着我，孩子... 看着我。”  
Peter从未见识过这等场面，他的眼睛目不斜视的盯着那变得十分粗壮的龟头部分，男孩的呼吸也跟着气促了起来，Tony的腰肢逐渐地往上抬起，男人的面部表情也逐渐走往了高潮。  
男孩见他的睾丸一直臌胀着，仿佛蓄势待发。直到马眼部分逐渐张开了一道小口，里面的白浊对着男孩全部喷发了出来。大股大股的精液顺着Peter的下巴流入到了胸膛上面，滚烫的液体迫使的男孩后穴深处宛如山洪暴发。  
一阵咸腥的味道瞬间填满了男孩的鼻腔，他颤抖的手指轻轻地抹下来一点那份白浊，放在了眼前仔细地观摩着，有些呆滞地从喉咙间挤出来一句：“...Tony？”

男人此时也不再想着要逗弄他带着奶香味的孩子了，蜜糖色的眼睛里包含着浓浓地情欲，Tony此时坐起了身将大腿深入进男孩为他大开的腿缝里。  
深邃地眼神像是要将Peter给全部吞之入腹，男人的嘴唇轻启：“玩够了吗，Honey？”Tony的手揽上了Peter的腰肢，并逐渐向下探去，用手指轻磨着股缝间的穴口，察觉到一阵湿润之后缓慢地插入了进去，模仿着性交时的动作继而开口道：“现在该你满足Daddy了。”  
Peter整个跨坐在了男的腿间，后穴里面还在被人侵犯着，自然是被牢牢地掌控着无法动弹。男孩从嘴间发出了一声难耐地呻吟，后穴那里痒的发紧。少年轻喘着想要将自己的臀部再为男人涨开一些，晃动着自己湿润的小屁股想要将男人的性器全部吞入进去。  
“就这么想被Daddy肏？”才刚释放完一波的Tony倒是不急，伸手滑弄了一下男孩脸颊上面滑落的汗，“我倒是还没怎么碰你呢，你就已经流了一屁股水了？”  
“Tony.. Please，狠狠地肏我...”浓烈地情欲侵染了男孩的神智，而此时被欲念支配着的Peter眼睛里面只有停留在他面前的男人。Tony侧身咬着男孩耳后稚嫩的皮肉，用手轻扯着男孩劲后的碎发，低沉地声线拍打在了男孩的耳畔：“去把制服穿上... 再回来像我提诉求。”  
男孩眨着湿润的眼睛，一副像是被人狠狠欺负过了的模样十分令人疼爱。Peter垂下眼眸犹豫着，他想起之前Tony在飞机上面像他提起过的女仆制服，连小拳头也攥的紧紧地。  
“不想要？”男人稍微皱紧了眉头，使坏性地用自己坚硬地胯部定弄了一下男孩发着软的会阴处，“那恕Daddy的肉棒就不能够灌满你的小骚穴了。”  
Peter整个人都颤抖了一下，失落地眼神紧紧地盯住Tony。后者的眼神已不像之前那样充满着情欲，仿佛是在印证着自己的行使权。迫于身后有些淫乱的趋势，男孩鼓足了勇气拉拢过男人身上的浴衣领，将唇部盖在了Tony的薄唇上面，轻轻地舔弄了几下，掺杂着讨好性地表示出自己的决心。  
“Tony，您在这里等着我... 我一定会马上回来的！”男孩坚定了想要取悦男人的信心，闻言之后的Tony也满足性的给予了他一枚极致缠绵的吻。  
最终男人鼓励地揉了揉Peter半干着的棕发，“快去吧，不要让我等上太久。”  
男孩羞愤地低下了头，又趴在Tony的胸口上面，凝望着那一抹耀眼的克莱因蓝小小地温存了一会，才慢慢地淡出了男人的视线。  
坐在办公室里面的Tony唯独裹上了一件浴袍，盛夏末节的晚风从床边的缝隙中吹入进来，混着咸湿的清香味。小胡子男人频繁的看着墙面上挂着的时钟，时间久的他都要以为自己的小男友已经光明正大的跑路了。  
“Knock Konck... Tony，请问我可以进来嘛？”像是过了许久，久到Tony都有些不耐烦了。一声细嗓传入进男人的耳朵里面，紧接着是一只被黑丝渔网袜纠缠着的腿率先一步伸入了进来。  
“噢- Sweetie.. 快来给Daddy看看。”小胡子男人像是立马来了兴致，整个人的眼神都亮了起来。Peter踩着鲜红色的高跟鞋迈了进来，Tony的视线慢慢地由上至下观看着男孩的全部，一双白皙的双腿被黑丝跟欲望牢牢地交织在了一起。  
而黑色的小裙子里面包含着格外圆润挺翘着臀部，胸间紧致的勒感令Peter娇柔地胸部完好地衬托了出来——好吧，那确实有些平坦，但出于私心Tony确实做小了一些。男人的视线上移，眼神扫过了男孩白嫩的脖颈上面系着的一条丝带，那上面的铃铛正在随着动作叮当作响。视线在往上移时出现了那片娇红欲滴的红唇，男人的喉咙间紧了紧。  
“Tony...？我觉得衣服有些紧。”少年转动着自己的身躯，仅仅是第一次穿高跟鞋还很不适应。背后裸露出的洁白背脊令人心旷神怡，而那特意被制成的——裙子的后方缺失了一小块，露出了那里面穿着的白丝内裤。  
Peter的头上带着女仆专有的发夹头饰，两根黑白色的丝带混着白色的蕾丝一路延至在男孩的下巴上面，被男孩灵巧的手指给系上了一个蝴蝶结。他像是件等待被主人拆封的礼物，令身上绝美的装饰品全部沦为了陪衬。  
“快过来，到Daddy怀里坐。”男人拍了拍自己的大腿示意道，光是看到这一幕就令他已经半疲软下去的分身再度硬了起来。Peter有些扭捏着，踏着脚下穿着的高跟鞋缓慢地往男人的方向进发着。  
直到男孩的身形越过了那漆黑的办公桌，缓缓地来到男人的怀中坐下，Peter小鸟依人地往Tony的胸口上面靠。少年的指尖转动着飘落在自己下巴上的丝带，格外娇羞地呼唤了一声：“Tony...”  
男人使坏地将少年的腰肢又给揽紧了一些，事实上羞耻心过剩的Peter真的想要挖一个坑将自己钻到里面去。“你现在的模样真的好美——”Tony喃喃出声，伸手解下了男孩头饰上面的丝带。  
Peter羞涩着瞳孔忽然娇嗔地呼唤了一句：“Daddy...”足以把男人给推至到云霄当中。Tony深呼吸了几口，伸手附上男孩摆放至在他胸前的掌心里面，又微微握紧。“乖孩子，再对着我叫上一次？”  
“Daddy？”这一声可比之前软嚅了许多，听的人简直心神荡漾。Tony拼命地想要克制住自己几欲吻上他的冲动，敲了敲男孩颈上系着的铃铛：“我的小女佣，现在该服饰主人进食了。”  
少年白皙的手指伸进了果盘中，亲自将里面丰盈饱满的葡萄塞进了Tony的口中。沾取第一颗的时候，男人甚至意犹未尽地将里面的果肉系数吞进之后，又伸出了舌尖舔舐勾引着Peter的指腹。  
在品尝到第二颗时，Tony眨着一双性感动人的眸子，当着男孩的面咬破了那一层饱满的果肉。鲜嫩的汁液飞溅到了男孩的脸上，Peter舔了舔干涸的唇，深陷在男人怀里的臀部令后方穴口又变得紧致了一些。  
于是Tony决定不再忍耐，直接靠近了男孩的柔软的唇部，将自己口中的味道全部渡入了进去。喷洒出来的湿气牢牢地喷附在了男孩的鼻梁上面，两个人彼此之间交换了一份葡萄味甘甜的湿吻，像是夏日里躺在恒温之下的果汁汽水。

Peter明显是已然动了情，一份缠绵的接吻声音泄露了出来，听的令人十分羞耻。唇部在分开之际还被牵扯出了一道暧昧的白丝，Tony像是终于暴露出了自己的本性般，果断地撩起了男孩的裙底，神究着那里面的构造。  
“啊—— 不... 这实在是太羞耻了。”男孩也不好意思作出阻拦，只得娇羞地用手遮盖住了自己的脸部，企图逃避一些。  
“你可真的是... 美极了，Peter。”Tony牢牢注视着摆放在他眼前的视觉盛宴，命令男孩的腿夹紧他后，起身将Peter摆放在了办公桌上面。  
小胡子男人隔着一层白丝内裤摸动着那里面的硬挺，换来了男孩一声高过一声的娇喘。接着在Peter震惊地声音中，Tony附下身，殷红的舌尖舔舐着男孩娇小可爱的根茎头部。  
男人闭着眼睛享受着Peter身上的一切，将自己的头部深埋进男孩的腿间，而被包裹着的性器端口也逐渐被一层温热给覆盖，Tony竟然隔着一层底裤为他做着口交回吞咽的动作。慢慢地，薄薄的底裤被马眼里分泌出来的水分给浸泡湿润了，而它的主人却紧紧地夹住了Tony的脖颈，舒服的想要往男人的喉咙里送。  
“太舒服了... 实在是太舒服了，Daddy... 给我更多。”Peter昂起了脖子高声呼叫着，不断挺起的下身想要往男人的口中输出着。Tony轻皱着眉，上手捏住了男孩放置进内裤里面的两颗睾丸来，揉捏在手里面把玩着。  
“嗯呃——”少年舒服地晃动着腰肢，呻吟着的声音也突然变了调。随着男人的吞咽着的动作越来越紧，包含在其间的欲望也濒临呼之欲出。Peter挣扎着射了出来，一小股白浊喷洒在了内裤上面，慢慢地从缝隙里面渗透了出来。炽热的裤头内刺激的男孩整个身体都在颤抖，分泌出来的水渍却又被Tony的舌尖一一扫去。  
重新站立起身来的Tony敞开了自己腰间的丝带，纯白色浴袍就那样滑落至自己的脚边。硕大的性器已经完全地挺立起了头部，男人垂眼注视着身下人的模样，Peter虚弱地急切需要他疼爱。  
白色的蕾丝内裤被剥落至脚边，轻轻地挂在了Peter的脚踝上，看似摇摇欲坠。而它的主人正在被一副炽热的身躯压在了冰凉的玻璃台面上，眼神迷离地盯着那人看。  
Tony将自己的性器深埋在了男孩腿间敏感而又稚嫩的皮肤上，轻微地磨蹭着，抬眸注视着Peter格外动人的眉眼：“我记得上次在Ins上面Po上了一张合照，并且配文'Fuck me'？是这样吗，Handsome boy？”  
“请不要这样说...”男孩害羞地垂下眼眸，“我那次在酒吧里面喝醉了。”小胡子男人听了浅笑着，抬手将男孩的底裙高高地撩起，轻挂在了男孩纤细地腰肢上，又把Peter的身躯抬的高了一些，露出了裙底泛出了水的花穴来：“是吗？看看你现在的样子，Pretty girl。”  
一句羞耻的称呼直接把Peter给顶弄到了最顶峰，男孩上半身的女仆装也被人剥下，露出了里面白瓷无暇的胸口来，两颗乳首正含苞待放的生长在上面，像是两颗浓厚待人开采的果实。  
“来，让Daddy看看你这颗小果实，也该被人开苞了。”Tony的嘴间说着格外淫秽的话语，双手揉弄着那两颗甜美的蓓蕾，又捏起了其中一束花丛引得男孩惊声尖叫。  
“告诉Daddy，你的这里会产奶吗？”得到答案是男孩羞耻地摇了摇头，一副快要哭出来的模样晃动着脖子间的铃铛。Peter紧咬着自己的下唇，那里充血的唇部饱满的欲要滴出来。  
Tony的舌尖在乳首上面游走着，男人附在了Peter的胸口上面轻轻地吸嘬着，想要从里面压榨出甜美的汁液来。等到他彻底地折磨够了，放肆够了，才缓缓地离开了那片被牙齿给铬到红肿的位置，嘴唇在离合之际还被牵扯出了一道银丝。  
男人附下身凝望着此时正衣衫凌乱、身下则是被汁水喷的脏浊不堪的Peter，男孩仿佛被他搅动的一团乱。Tony伸手将他覆盖在小屁股上面的湿润给轻轻抹上一层划痕，又将其天然润滑含于口间：“已经这么湿了，快要忍不住了吗？”  
Peter被人欺负的眼泪横流，不断地奢求他快一点，快一点。Tony撬动着嘴角邪魅一笑，怀着心眼地询问刺激着他的男孩：“纽约市的市民如若知道... 蜘蛛侠在私下里是个不知检点、喜欢穿女装制服癖好，而这一切仅仅是为了取悦他的男人，以此来爬上Tony Stark的床—— 你说，”男人低沉的声线灌进了男孩的耳膜里：“他们会怎么看待你呢，Bad girl？”  
男孩浑身颤抖着，后穴里面流出的水分更加淫靡了。Tony对准着花心深处猛地将自己整根灌入了进去，Peter身上穿着的裙摆正在随着男人的律动而晃动着，体内的欲望也被填满至了最高峰。  
“告诉我，我们的Bad girl在和谁做爱？”  
少年睁着混沌的眸子，目光紧紧地追随着在他身上驰骋着的男人：“我在和Tony Stark做爱...”  
“Daddy... 大力地填满我，拜托了...”男人的睾丸也在撞击着男孩的会阴处，发出了一阵阵淫乱的啪啪响声。肉棒穿插进了Peter的花穴深处，带动出来的水流引发出了一阵滋滋声，不堪的声音充斥进男孩的耳膜。  
Peter被掰开的臀瓣被男人肏的掀起了一波又一波的肉浪，Tony的胯部狠狠地撞击在了男孩敏感无比的腿间，紫黑色的阴茎在紧致的肉穴里面整根没入，继而又整根的被抽出。男人由于不断抽查着的动作大腿肌肉紧绷，翻动着里面的水花四溅着，成功的肏的男孩穴口上面皮肉外翻。  
“啊—— Daddy... 啊——”被不断顶弄着的男孩连语言都被撞碎殆尽了，花穴里面敏感的小凸起被男人轻车熟路的给找到，龟头凶狠地扫过那一小处软肉上，足以碾磨进了前列腺点。  
男孩被插的足足射了两次，令他不敢相信的是Tony的持久力大的惊人，等到了Peter哭叫着射出了第三次时，可怜的前列腺已经射不出任何东西了。少年求饶的呼喊声企图换回男人的神智，而后穴的突发性收缩差点令男人的精关失守。  
Peter挣扎着身躯，未能吞咽进去的口水也流满了一下巴：“Daddy... 我快不行了，想要晕过去了。”

Tony不忘做着安抚工作，附下身低着头亲吻着男孩的眉眼：“宝贝，再坚持一下好吗？就当是为了我，跟我一起达到高潮。” 男人落在他眉眼上面的吻像是令少年得到了最心仪的糖果，Peter强撑起意志被迫感受着男人带给他的一切。  
“亲爱的，你的小穴正在拼命地吸着我呢。”男人的眼神里面掺杂着喜悦，犹如同发现了新大陆般兴奋不已：“居然这样能够使你吐水吗，Peter？宝贝你真该看看自己现在的样子... 实在是美到极致了。”  
过于敏感的男孩紧闭着自己眼睛，却没想到自己的感官也被无限放大了，耳边尽是男人污秽浑浊的语言：“Pretty girl... 你的下面会吐丝了，它现在正在紧紧地纠缠着我呢。”  
Peter羞耻心过度进了整块心室里面，“不要说了... 求求您不要说了...”为此男人像是要特意证明什么，将埋没进男孩股缝间的性器整根的抽了出来，将上面显示出来的龟头展示给男孩看。  
真的有一根白丝紧紧地连结在了那上面，像是位列于二者之间牢牢地牵绊，随后男人又将它整根的没入了进去，凶狠地撞击在了男孩的会阴处。“想为我生个孩子吗，Pete？我拥有可以将你搞到怀孕的性能力。”  
被推至在办公桌上此时大张着双腿的Peter，看着依附在自己腿间不断开垦着穴肉的Tony，痴痴地回复道：“如果... 如果我有子宫的话，我愿意... 为Tony孕育出属于我们的孩子。”  
“你就没有想过，咬了你的会是一只雌蜘蛛？”男人卖力地肏弄着自己身下的男孩，双手扶在了他漂亮的腰部曲线上，忽然穴口内剧烈地瑟缩了，Tony被湿润的甬道夹的头皮发麻，昂着头感叹出了一句：“Honey... 你又要高潮了。”  
Peter的后穴深处正在逐渐收缩着，Tony终于迎来了精关大失的那一刻，男人嘶吼了一声奋力地撞击着男孩的体内的敏感点，最后直接顶在了Peter的前列腺点上面泄了出去，大股大股地浓烈白浊喷发进了男孩的湿润的甬道里面。  
男孩被他烫的浑身颤栗，精液混合着肠液一起顺着缝隙流了出来，打湿了Tony为他精心布置过的裙底上面。明显的白浊与黑色的黑丝裙面形成了颜色鲜艳的对比，顺着男孩大腿上的渔网袜上面汩汩流去。男人只是轻轻撇去了一眼，低下头轻咬着Peter红到滴血的耳垂粗喘着：“我送你的礼物被弄脏了... 你说该这么办？”  
经历过接连几次高潮的男孩哪里经受过这种刺激，Peter在男人的怀中哭闹着：“对不起，对不起，Daddy... 是Peter的错，呜——”  
Tony抱着他的男孩翻了个面，又将性器全部插入了进去，开启了新一轮的顶弄：“Peter，承认吧。你做的这一切全部都是为了我，你爱着我不是吗？”  
男人不断地用胯间宛如烙铁一般地下体顶弄着他，“说你只喜欢被我肏，说你喜欢我的大肉棒，我弄的你很爽。”  
Peter的头发被人撕扯了起来，Tony一手控制着他的腰，将他压制在了冰凉的玻璃桌面上。男孩睁开了混沌的眸眼，这根本与平常温润细腻的Tony不一样... 以前的男人是他的灯塔，是他连结一切的桥梁。  
而当下发狠干着他的动作却又极致的性感，Peter仿佛将自己置身于一场幻境当中，男孩喜欢他喜欢到足以发狂。  
他爱着Tony的所有样子，喜欢他霸道的占有欲，喜欢他在自己身上凸显出来的作为一个男人的魅力。“是的... 是的，我爱您先生，我做这一些全部都是为了您。”  
Tony随即拍了拍他的小屁股，“想要我射进来的话应该叫什么？”  
“Daddy...”后入式无疑让男人硕大的性器进入的更深了，Tony直接肏到了男孩穴口内的最深处，傲人的长度一路快要顶弄进了胃部。  
此时的男孩已经完完全全被性欲支配了，他将自己的全部托付给了身后的男人。什么世俗观念统统见鬼去吧，他现在只想要承受着背后那股强烈的爱意。  
男人再次撞击着他体内的敏感点时，Peter已经眼神泛白的口水横流了，可怜的前列腺失禁了出来，一股黄色的水流顺着尿道滋在了地面上。  
Tony将男孩的身体轻转过来，拍打着已经晕厥过去的Peter。男人伸出指腹来将上面残存着的泪水与口水抹掉，又把他抱置在了自己腿间拥入进怀后，柔声细语地呼唤道：“小彼，回过神来看看我...”

“一切都结束了，Peter。”  
怀中虚弱的奶孩子被换回了一些神智，少年疲惫地睁开了眼，轻轻地唤出了一句：“Tony...”  
男人已经全然没有了方才强势支配的模样，又变回了原先的温柔来：“答应我，下次还要这么穿好吗.. 就当是为了我。”  
“还是女仆装吗？”Peter乖巧地深陷在了男人的怀中，像是穿着华丽装扮被Tony抱着的瓷娃娃，纤长而卷翘着的睫毛像是迎风摇曳的黑翅蝶，看了让人更加怜爱。  
“下次可以尝试一下护士服... 我还蛮喜欢小护士的。”男人揉着声音诱哄着自己怀中的奶娃娃，轻拍着他的背，嘴间还在唱着古老的歌谣。  
这让上一秒还在云游天际的Peter，却在这一秒被人拉回到了现实中：“好... 好的。”男孩困的眼睛都已经快要睁不开了，在激烈的性事过后，承受的那一方会十分依赖进攻的那一方。  
有些时候Peter甚至自己也会觉得，自己是不是太过于依赖Tony了。  
“Daddy如果喜欢小护士的话... 那我就当您的小护士。”这是男孩在视线彻底进入到混沌以前说过的最后一句话。  
Tony用手指轻轻地按压着男孩后穴深处被压榨的穴口，试图将潜藏在里面的精液全部扣弄出去。最终小胡子男人在抱着他的男孩去往浴室清理的路上，便在他的额角上面留下浅浅一吻：  
“晚安，Good boy。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 花絮：Tony在帮心爱的男孩清理身子的途中，或许是男人深埋入进男孩穴口里面搞得他太痛，Peter悠悠转醒了过来。  
> “Tony...”男孩睁着迷离的眼睛开了口，“您是什么时候知道‘Annie’就是我的？”  
> 小胡子男人轻笑着，“从你进门的那一刻开始，你就已经踏入进我的陷阱里面了。”  
> Peter深深感觉被人套路了，于是捧起了一抹水往男人赤裸着的胸口上面泼着，  
> “坏蛋！坏死了！”


End file.
